1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a mobile audio stream broadcasting method and a mobile audio stream broadcasting system; in particular, to a mobile audio stream broadcasting method and a mobile audio stream broadcasting system which can automatically switch or disconnect the connection according to the location of a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Bluetooth is a wireless communication technology able to be applied to computer, mobile phone, and other electric devices. The operation of Bluetooth is to transport with the bandwidth of 2.45 GHz. In addition to digital data, the audio information can be transmitted also. Each device using Bluetooth communication technology has a 48-bit address set according to the IEEE 802 standard, which allows an one-to-one connection or an one-to-many connection and allows a maximum transmitting distance of 10 meters. The Bluetooth technology not only allows a big amount of transmission and also gives the transmitting speed reaching to 1 MB per second. Also, the Bluetooth technology allows setting codes for protection, and allows the frequency to change for 1,600 times per minute. Thus, it is hard to have an interception and wouldn't be interfered by the electromagnetic wave. With the well-developed technology, currently, the smart phone can be matched with wireless peripheral equipments having Bluetooth chips via the Bluetooth wireless transmitting technology, and then the user can use the matched wireless peripheral equipments together with the smart phone. In particular, the Bluetooth speaker is one of the focused and popular products, which makes the user to broadcast the audio data stored in the smart phone anytime and anywhere. The generally Bluetooth speaker is an one-to-one device, which means that one smart phone is corresponded to one speaker. Even for the speaker having multi-drop connection, it is generally for several smart phones to be corresponded to one speaker.